


Fake-not-really-hawkeye

by superangsty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I dont actually really know what to tag, Jealous clint is jealous, M/M, phil dates one of the models, there are models, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangsty/pseuds/superangsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil stared down at the paperwork he had just been handed, checking to make sure that he was reading right, because this didn’t seem normal, it didn’t make any sense at all.<br/>“The Avengers...are releasing a fashion line?”</p>
<p>In which Phil has to choose models for each of the Avengers, and Clint is extremely jealous of his model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake-not-really-hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was originally meant to just be a quick tumblr ficlet based on [this](http://twangcat.tumblr.com/post/119761139696/adamantstove-cousinnick-moonblossom-i) post, but it ended up being a lot longer than intended, so I thought I'd just post it on here as well.

Phil stared down at the paperwork he had just been handed, checking to make sure that he was reading right, because this didn’t seem normal, it didn’t make any sense at all.

“The Avengers...are releasing a fashion line?”

“Yes. Well, not them, because they’re not designing the clothes, and it wasn’t their idea. It’s more like a fashion line inspired by the Avengers.”

“Whose idea was this, then?” He found it difficult to believe that between both SHIELD and Stark’s PR department, they had been unable to come up with any ideas better than ‘clothes’.

“It was a collective thing, we - “

He interrupted the agent. “ - Don’t worry, I’m not looking for the full story. What I _would_ like you to explain is why you want me to look for models. First of all, the Avengers are superheroes. I’m pretty sure they’re all good looking enough to be models anyway.” Especially Clint, but he wasn’t about to say that to some random junior agent. “Secondly, why do _I_ have to do it? In case you hadn’t noticed, my job involves things a lot more important than looking for models.”

When the agent spoke again, he was stuttering slightly. Phil felt kind of bad for scaring him, but at the same time not so much, because having that kind of power was awesome. “W-well, we don’t want the Avengers to model the clothes themselves, because we’re worried people might think the clothes are a bit out of their league if they see _superheroes_ modelling them. A-and we, uh, we wanted you to find the models because you know the Avengers better than most of us, so you’d be better at choosing people to represent them.”

“Right, okay, I’ll get right on it. You can leave now.”           

Well, this would certainly be interesting.

 

~***~

                                                                                      

Finding the models was actually a lot easier than expected. It was amazing how many people showed up for the casting, and so there were enough people to choose from that Phil could find the perfect person to represent each of the avengers. He even found one for Steve without too much trouble, which was strange because he had always thought he’d be more picky when it came to Captain America.

When he came to the models for Hawkeye, however, he found a bit of a problem. There were some who Phil sent away the minute he saw them; they were good looking, just completely the wrong kind of good looking for Clint. There were others who actually had a sort of resemblance to Clint, but Phil sent most of them away too, he couldn’t help but comparing them to the image of Clint he had in his mind. None of them were even nearly perfect enough.

Finally, after at least two hours, one of the models walked in and Phil had to consciously remind himself that no, it was not socially acceptable to drop your jaw at the sight of someone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other agents shake their heads, but he couldn’t see why. The man was just as gorgeous, if not more so, as Clint (and the thought that someone better looking than Clint could exist scared the hell out of him).

Before he had fully registered what he was doing, Phil had said “You’re hired.”, much to the annoyance of the others.

As the model walked out, the agents started frantically muttering to him.

“Sir, he looks nothing like Hawkeye.”

“Sir, I think the guy before him would have been a much better choice.”

“Sir, he isn’t even blond - “

Phil spoke over them all, simply saying “No, this one is perfect, trust me.”

 

~***~

 

They got to doing the photoshoots fairly quickly once the models were cast. And of course, just because they found the entire thing hilarious, the Avengers made sure that they were there to watch the entire thing. They’d pull faces and tease the models in attempts to break their focus (although that was all mostly Tony and Clint, really), and occasionally they even gave constructive feedback, so that the models would seem ‘more like them’.

Clint, however, didn’t seem particularly happy about Phil’s choice in model for him. He seemed to spend most of the shoot glaring at him, and the rest of it glaring at Phil. Just as they started their break, he grabbed Phil’s arm and dragged him over to a corner of the room.

“Sir, that dude looks nothing like me. How come you picked great matches for all the others, and then just some random hot guy for me?”

Phil quirked an eyebrow at Clint’s usage of the word ‘hot’. It hadn’t been exactly necessary, but apparently Clint thought that it was an important enough point to mention. “First of all, ‘that dude’ has a name. It’s Aaron. Use it. Second of all, he may not look _exactly_ like you, but I think that he has the right features. You two look a lot more alike than you might think.”

“Well, I think he looks like nothing except a douche.”

“Just give him a chance, you haven’t even talked to him yet. He’s actually really nice. He brought me coffee this morning.”

There was a moment’s pause, before Clint widened his eyes slightly, obviously suppressing a grin. “Ohhhh, I see…”

“See what, Barton?”

“You _like_ him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

~***~

 

“Hey, uh, Mr Coulson?”

As he looked at him, Phil had to try very hard to keep his eyes fixed on Aaron’s face, not letting them drift over the rest of his body for even a second. That would be unprofessional of him. “Yes, Aaron, did you need something?”

“Not really, I was just wondering…” The model ducked his head, and Phil could see a faint blush creeping across his cheeks “Do you maybe want to go out sometime? I mean - I know I’m probably not exactly your type, and shit, you’re probably straight, aren’t you? Fuck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed, I - “

Phil got the sense that he was about to start rambling, so cut him off before it went on too long. Rambling was one of his pet peeves. “I think I’d like that, I’d like that a lot. Is this evening good?”

“Yes, this evening is great! Thank you so much, Coulson.”

“If we’re going to be dating, I think you should probably call me Phil.”

“Right, of course. Phil. Nice name, it suits you.”

 

~***~

 

Phil was running late to the usual Thursday morning meeting at Avengers tower, and Clint was pretty sure he knew why. Phil, who had probably never been late to a single thing in his life, was apparently perfectly willing to break that record if it meant he could spend more time with that new boy-toy of his.

He was looking out the window (definitely NOTglaring) of the tower, so that he would know when Phil had arrived, because even though he knew where Phil was, he couldn’t help but worry that something bad had happened, and he needed to make sure that everything was okay. He was watching when that stupid obnoxiously nice car drove up to the tower, he was watching when Phil climbed out the passenger side of that car. He was watching when Phil leaned into a kiss with that douche (he knew he was nice, didn’t mean he had to accept that fact), and he found himself wishing that his long distance vision wasn’t as good as it was, because the kiss was sweet, and Phil looked actually kinda happy, and it was everything Clint had dreamed of except that the kiss _wasn’t with him_ , and no, Clint’s heart was definitely not ripping in two, nope -

“Clint? Clint, unclench your hand, I don’t think that’s good for the blood flow.”

Natasha’s voice brought him back to where he actually was, and he slowly unclenched his hand, ignoring the pain it was causing him. “Sorry, I just…”

“Phil.”

“Pretty much sums it up, yeah.”

 

~***~

 

Phil was doing paperwork in his office, minding his own business, when he heard his door swing open, and the footsteps which could only belong to Clint Barton.

He carefully shuffled his paperwork out of sight (it was highly classified, after all) as Clint strode towards him, looking absolutely furious.

“Barton, is everything okay?”

That stopped Clint in his tracks, although didn’t do anything to stop him from looking quite so...aggressive “You need to break up with that model dude.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, his name is Aaron.” Phil gave an exasperated sigh before continuing “And why would I want to do that? We’ve been dating for a month, and I’m perfectly happy. You can’t just dictate my life.”

“You just - you just really shouldn’t be with him anymore.”

Well, that was worrying. For a moment, Phil had a brief panic that Clint had found something out about Aaron, that he was secretly a terrorist or something ridiculous like that, but then reminded himself that he had already done a thorough background check on him when they had first started dating. “I’m going to need a better reason than that.”

Clint stood there for a few seconds, saying nothing, before leaning across the desk and grabbing Phil’s tie, yanking him forwards so that there was only a few millimetres between their faces. He crashed their lips together, kissing him desperately, and Phil, once he had gotten over the initial shock, started kissing him back. He knew that he should pull away, knew that it was unfair to do something like this when he was still dating Aaron, but all his brain seemed to be able to comprehend was the fact that _he was finally kissing Clint Barton_.

After what seemed like an eternity, Clint finally pulled away, leaving a breathless Phil saying “I’ll break up with him tonight.”

 

~***~

 

“Soooo, you’re breaking up with me?”

“Yes. I’m so sorry, I think you’re amazing, but I can’t do this.”

“Okay.” And honestly, Phil was glad he wasn’t causing a huge scene or anything, but surely he would act a little disappointed. ‘Okay’ made it sound like he didn’t care. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but this is because you and Hawkeye finally got your acts together and sorted out _that_ mess, right?”

Wait… “Uh...what?”

“You and Hawkeye. That’s why you can’t date me anymore, isn’t it? Did he finally tell you that he loves you?”

“Sort of… how did you..?”

“Well I knew _you_ would never say it first. I know how much you like me, but even if you didn’t, you’re too loyal to go around confessing your undying love for another man.”

“Um…”

“Phil, the two of you were so painfully obvious about your feelings, I thought I was going crazy since nobody else seemed to notice.”

“Right. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, please leave comments below to let me know what you think!
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://superangsty.tumblr.com)!


End file.
